Heromnigan
by Arsao Tome
Summary: My Rendition of a Naruto and Ben 10 Story called 'Omnigan' In honor of 'Ninja Bat Master'. But my version technically isn't a Ben 10 cross.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stormed to the 'Forest of Death' pissed off at Kakashi because he wouldn't help him train for the Chunnin exam finals. He found his bag he had hidden in the forest and changed, he was now a mesh T-shirt, black cargo pants, gloves and boots. 'Here we go,' he thought. He made a group of clones and started to spar with them. This was going on for hours, he kept fighting, using jutsus, punches and kicks. Just then he had started to transform. His outfit changed in to blue Under Armor sleeveless top, blue tights, boots, gloves, a red nose and mouth mask and blue zipped up hoodie with a red and yellow 'S' shield on the chest.

Not that he noticed, he kept going, he was relentless. Then after the last clone fell, he dropped to his knees and looked at himself. 'What the hell?' just then his eyes had changed. They were his normal sky blue but this time, they a black hourglass in the middle of the eye and it was permanent. An ice blue visor, formed across his eyes.

_Specimen name: Kryptosoldier_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Captain America and Superman. _

_Powers are as follows: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, breath, intelligence, invulnerability, regeneration, longevity, flight, heat vision, multiple sensory and vision powers, Expert martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant All terrain acrobatics Master tactician and field commander, wields a Vibranium-steel alloy shield _

Naruto read the information, thinking that it could read his mind he sent. 'What are you?'

_The Heromnigan: A doujutsu that allows it's wielder to become one of a series of heroes and anti-heroes passed down to all heromnigan wielders and to use any forms that the wielder scans powers and abilities crossed with any hero or anti-hero. The heromnigan may take generations to manifest as it really only activates when user is in great distress and has enough chakra to unlock it. Warning: when anger is uncontrollable, 'Galaxy Destroyer' will be automatically used and won't stop until all life forms are destroyed._

Naruto was curious, 'Galaxy Destroyer?' the visor showed him the file of a being in all black with gray skin, white eyes and was huge, around seven to eight feet tall.

_Specimen name: Galaxy Destroyer _

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Mega-Villains Thanos and Darksied._

_Powers are as follows: Super speed, super strength,stamina, reflexes, intelligence, durability. Energy and molecular manipulation, dimensional transportation, Psionic powers, Indeterminable lifespan and The Omega Effect._

Naruto smiled, 'Kami-sama, we are even.' he closed the visor and tried to see what other forms he had and found that he could stay in the different forms for as long as he needed as long as he had the chakra.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After some good training, Naruto was on his way home when his hearing had picked up on calls for help. In a clearing a group of bandits surrounded two women, one had long red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue and black body suit, the other had long platinum blond hair and violet eyes, she was dressed in a black bodysuit and a dark gray cloak. The thugs were smelly and ugly, they were going to have some fun with the girls. That was when a streak of blue attacked them, "what the?" Said the first girl, the bandits were getting pounded and tied up hanging together upside down from a tree with a note pinned to them.

"You boys wait there for the nice Anbu." He said then he turned to the girls. "Are you two alright?" they just stared at him. "Oh, it must be my outfit. Would you come with me somewhere safe?" They grabbed his arms and teleported to his home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unknown to them Sarutobi saw everything and sent Anbu to pick up the bandits and just slowly shook his head. 'You really screwed up this time Kakashi. Guess I better get ready for a long explanation.' he settled in to get ready to explain to Naruto about his heritage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto and the girls had appeared in his apartment. Then he deformed back to the young man in all black. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" He said.

"My name's Gwen Tennyson." Said the red head.

"I'm Charm Caster, but call me C2." Said the platinum blond

"Nice to meet you," he said as he went to take a shower and get a fresh set of clothes. "If you excuse me for a minute I have to get cleaned up. I been training all day."

"No, of course. Go ahead." Said Gwen so he does, that was when Gwen grabbed C2. "I think he's the one."

"Really?" Said C2 hopefully.

"He is very cute," she said. "So we are in agreement, we share him?"

"I shall honor my part of the deal." Said C2 they nodded to each other. That was when Naruto walked out dressed in a black T-shirt, cargo pants and was carrying a pair of sandals. He hair was also wet, he sat down and look at the girls while putting on his sandals.

"So, what is your story?" He asked, they told him that they were traveling through fire country looking for someone.

"We think we might just have found him." Said C2.

"Really?"

"Yes, we think it's you." Said Gwen, Naruto just stared at them in stunned silence. This was going to be interesting now.

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the feeling of someone on top of him and sandwiched between two other people. Both female, the one that was on top of him and who's sex he was buried inside of was female as well. He opened his eyes and looked over to his left and saw Gwen resting her head on to his shoulder and Hinata on his right, head on his shoulder. That meant C2 was on top of him, with him buried in her sex. He relaxed and snuggled deeper in their embrace thinking about how the four of them got in to this position.

(Flashback)

Naruto, Gwen and C2 went to the hokage's office, "hello Naruto how can I help you today and who are these lovely young ladies with you?" He said, Naruto introduced Gwen and C2 to Sarutobi.

"Jii-san, I have some questions about what happened to me."

"Please sit down." He said so they did. Sarutobi told them everything about his parents. When Naruto was told that his father was the man he looked up to he fainted.

"His father was the Yondaime?" Said Gwen.

"Yes," he said. Naruto started to wake up, "good you are awake. There is more I need to tell you, your mother is still alive but, she is in a catatonic state." Tears fell from Naruto's eyes.

"S-She's alive?"

"Yes, you can go and see her later. But right now, I want to give you the keys to Namikaze manor." So he does, "also there is one more thing." He called out to his secretary, "are the Hyugga's here?"

"Yes sir," she said so they came in and Hinata had seen him and blushed.

"What is that...boy doing here?" Her father said Naruto just looked at the man and his Heromnigan started to spin slowly. Gwen grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"This...boy is here because I asked for him to be here." Said Sarutobi. Just then there was a flash light and this time Naruto was dressed in a costume mixture of Wolverine's yellow and blue and Batman's traditional dark scallop hemmed cape version. The cowl on this costume takes its shape from Wolverine, but incorporates the fangs and bone structure of a fox's face along with its whiskers going to the sides of the cowl. He pulled out his hands from his cape and six, foot long blades came out between his knuckles. Hiashi took a step back.

"He just got through telling me about my heritage!" He said in a fearsome voice, "and if you call me a demon I'll show you how demonic I can be."

_Species name: Bladed Fear_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Wolverine and Batman._

_Powers are as follows: Regenerative healing factor__Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Adamantium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws, Resistance to telepathy, Genius-level intelligence, Master detective, Peak human physical condition, Expert Martial arts master,  
Access to high tech equipment _

_Bladed Fear is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process widely known as a "healing factor" that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human and renders him immune to most toxins and diseases._

_He can regenerate organs such as eyes and large portions of his body. For example, he can regenerate all of his soft body tissue after having it incinerated from his skeleton within a matter of minutes._

_Bladed Fear's healing factor affords him increased physical attributes such as superhuman levels of stamina as well as superhuman agility and reflexes._

_Bladed Fear also possesses superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans can't and also hear to greater distances. Bladed Fear is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors._

_Bladed Fear's entire skeleton, including his claws, is molecularly infused with adamantium rendering it practically indestructible. Due to the adamantium coating, the claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exception is adamantium itself. Bladed Fear's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. The adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks._

_Bladed Fear's healing factor allows him to push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. This is augmented by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, which also removes skeletal structural limitations. As a result, he can lift or move weight that would damage a human skeleton._

_Bladed Fear is physically at the peak of human ability in dozens of areas, notably martial arts, acrobatics, and escape artistry. Intellectually, he is just as peerless; Bladed Fear is one of the world's greatest scientists, criminologists, and tacticians, as well as a master of disguise, often gathering information under the identity of Patch Malone._

_Bladed Fear often uses cunning and planning to outwit his opponents._

_Bladed Fear utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war against crime. He has a utility belt and claw-arangs. He has a claw-computer, claw-scanner and a claw-radar._

"Naruto, not in my office." Said Sarutobi. He stopped and glared at Hiashi, then he bowed to Sarutobi.

"I apologize, Lord Hokage." Bladed Fear said and deformed back to Naruto. "What brings you out of your ivory tower?" Hiashi glared back to him but Naruto played him off knowing that Hiashi was nothing compared to him.

"I was told to meet with you hokage, you told me that Minato's child was alive and here."

"He is," said Sarutobi. "Right there," he pointed to Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto and then looked at the picture of the Yondaime. Then turned red, "if I remember correctly you and Minato had made a pact to marry your children." Hiashi felt remorse about what he said. "Not just any child Hiashi, but your first born child." Hinata fainted Gwen caught her to avoid her from being hurt. "Don't worry girls he's under the CRA." They were confused.

"CRA?" Said Gwen.

"Clan Restoration Act, in other words, he can have a harem." They breathed easy, Sarutobi told them more and told Naruto that Kushina will take the seat of the Namikaze Clan when she comes out of her state.

"So now what?" Said C2, Naruto stood up and picked up Hinata.

"I'd like to see mom." He said.

"Alright," Sarutobi told them what room she was in. With that, they left for the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As they went in, Hinata woke up and saw Naruto carrying her. "You going to be alright?" He asked, not trusting her voice she nodded. "Okay," he softly placed her down. They walked into Kushina's room, there she was. She looked so helpless and frail, tears softly fell from his eyes. "I wish I could do something for her." Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder, Naruto grabbed his mom's hand and softly kissed it. Just then he passed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He was in front of a huge gate with a paper seal holding it closed, two huge,glowing red eyes appeared looking at him. "Kyubbi," he said "What do you want? If it's freedom, forget it!" There was soft crying, "huh?" The sobs sounded female.

"_**I am so sorry Kit.**_" She said, "_**I have made your life a living hell.**_ _**I want to own up for it.**_"

"How?"

"_**I can snap her out of her catatonia, channel my chakra in to her.**_"

"But wouldn't that kill her?" __

"_**Not when the chakra gets channeled through the seal.**_"

"Alright, let's do it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He woke back up, "are you alright?" Asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I was talking to Kyubbi. She told me that she could get my mother out of her catatonic state."

"Really?" Said C2, he nodded. He placed his hands on his mother and Kyubbi's chakra flowed from him turning pure white and went into Kushina. He was weakening and Gwen went over to help him. Then Kushina slowly started to open her eyes.

"Mom?" He said, she slowly started to look at him.

"_My baby?_" She softly said and tears slowly came out of her eyes. He softly kissed her forehead.

"I missed you mom." He said, as he gently hugged her.

"_I missed you too, Naruto._" She told them to go home to the manor and get some rest. "_You have a big day tomorrow._"

"But I just got you, I don't want to leave you again." He said.

"_I'll be here and thanks to Kyubi I might be better than ever._" Naruto and the girls relented but not before he activated something in her that would protect her from being attacked. With that they left and headed to the Namikaze manor and they had a little fun before they got some sleep.

(end flashback)

Naruto rolled C2 off of him and he felt that divine feeling of pulling out of a female. Then he climbed over Gwen and went into the shower to get cleaned up. He went into his closet and found some clothes, a white T-shirt, black cargo pants and sandals. He grabbed his headband, then he got the others up. They got cleaned up and ready to go, they grabbed his arms and walked out of the manor. Thanks to Gwen and C2 Hinata had a change in her outfit. She was dressed in a tight dress that showed off the 'True Hyugga Bloodline' and legs up to her neck. She was also wearing a pair of heeled sandals and a vest.

The others were in their bodysuits and walked to the hospital to get Kushina. Naruto was pushing her to the arena. They went in and everyone saw them coming with Kushina, "Gwen-chan, take mom and the others to the box seats and protect her." He asked after kissing his mother.

"You got it Naru-kun." She said then she kissed him, not wanting to be left out, C2 and Hinata kissed him as well. Then Gwen and C2 'ported them to the box seats. Then Sarutobi made the announcement introduced the finals and told them that they should be proud of themselves. Then he noticed that Sasuke hadn't arrived. Then everyone else and left the arena leaving Naruto in with Neji.

"You feel different Uzumaki," the fate obsessed Hyugga said. "But it doesn't matter, fate still has me winning."

"Really? Fate has you winning? So, you're a seer now?"

"I did not say that."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SAYING FATE HAS CHOSEN YOU TO WIN? NO ONE REALLY KNOWS THEIR FATE! BECAUSE IF THAT WAS TRUE, " Naruto calmed down, "because if that was true. I'd be dead by now. I don't want to hear some sob story about how Hina-chan's father screwed yours over what happened over the Cloud catastrophe. I already know, I WAS THERE! Who in the hell do you think saved Hinata's life? Not your father, not her father, not even one of her clansmen. Is was the village's deep dark secret, me! So you can give me the little song and dance about the hatred in your family and how you guys screw each other like a Sound village's major clan or Orochimaru wants to do with Sasuke-teme. But I ain't hearing it, why? Because I don't care. Now get you some of that!" With that Naruto quickly ran to him and transformed in to a a red outfit with silver accents. He rushed Neji and went past him. "That's game," he said. "dude its not the seal. You need to squash your hate, believe that!" Neji fell and was out cold. Naruto beat him in record time.

_Species name: Crimson Silver _

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Flash and Quicksilver_

_Powers are as follows: Super speed, photographic memory, complete self-molecular control _

The entire crowd was in stunned silence, Gwen grinned. "Do you hear that C2?" She said.

"I hear nothing," C2 said.

"Exactly, Naru-kun hushed the crowd."

"This is going to be good." Said Hinata.

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Because of Naruto's record smashing match, Naruto offered to fight the other match in Shikamaru's place. "Naruto, two of the contestants died." Said Sarutobi, "you might have to fight two different matches anyway." Naruto nodded. Turns out that he was going to be facing the Suna siblings, Temari and Gaara. Sasuke was disqualified for being late, but before the match even started up, Sasuke and Kakashi had showed up.

"Are we late?" Said Kakashi, the other three sweat dropped.

"Gee, what do you think Kakashi?" He said, "if you excuse us, we were about to throw down." They were about to fight when Sasuke got mad.

"Why didn't they wait for me?" He said, "I'm an…"

"Yes, yes we know what you are." Said Naruto, "and I'm a Namikaze. But you don't hear me shouting it to the top of Hokage Mountain now do you?"

"Naruto, stop lying." Said Kakashi, just then Sarutobi spoke up.

"But he's not, Kakashi." He said, "show him Naruto." Naruto nodded, closed his eyes and activated his Heromnigan. Then he changed in to green and gold armor with a glowing green spot on his chest.

_Species Name: Jade Knight_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Iron Man and Green Lantern_

_Powers are as follows: Jade Knight wears a set of armor that can generate a variety of effects, such as:_

_Constructs of green 'solid-energy,' often of tremendous size and/or complexity. _

_Plasma bolts, Semi-sentient computers, Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light by the use of wormholes. Time travel, Almost unlimited telepathic powers, Translation of virtually all languages. Force field generation, The armor gives him superhuman strength and durability._

_The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity. The armor has jet skates that are now so powerful Iron Lantern can skate forward towing an entire train behind him._

_Miniature panes can protect Iron Lantern's eyes when needed. In addition, the armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, and is shielded against radiation._

_The on-board systems of the armor are controlled by Hal Stark's brain patterns, read from a cybernetic interface in his helmet. The armor has a uni-beam projector in its chest; pulse bolts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the further they have to travel and an electromagnetic pulse generator._

_Other capabilities include generation of ultra-freon, creating and manipulating of magnetic fields, sonic blasts and a holographic generator to create decoys._

_Apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Stark is an inventive genius, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. He is well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as impeccable business ethics._

"**What do you think 'Sensei'**?" Naruto said, Kakashi was in stunned shock then shook out of it.

"Doesn't mean anything," he said. "Sensei, never had the Heromni-watits."

"That's because he wasn't pissed off enough," said Sarutobi. "He was too laid back, but the HEROMNIGAN, is a Namikaze bloodline limit."

"**Tell you what, if I beat these two I'll take you on Sasuke. How does that sound**?"

"He shouldn't have to wait," said Kakashi. "He should be the one this fight!"

"But he's not now isn't he?" Said Temari, "the student you all but ignored is."

"You better watch your mouth Suna-bitch!"

"Or else what, Leaf-dick!" (Oh burn!) Before things escalated, Sarutobi had both Kakashi and Sasuke removed from the arena so that the fight can begin. The fight was on and Naruto was dodging and ducking attacks from both of his opponents.

"Mother will have your blood Namikaze!" Said Gaara, as he sent sand at Naruto and Emerald Armored Warrior dodged out of the way only to be caught by Gaara's Desert coffin. "Desert Coffin!" the sand crushed against Naruto. Gwen, C2 and Hinata looked away. "It is over."

"Humph, I would've survived." Said Sasuke, that was when Naruto had powered out of the sand. Everyone was in shock, including Gaara and Temari.

"**Game on you two**!" He took out both Gaara and his demon with a photon beam. Then he looked at Temari. "**Shall we**?"

"Proctor, I quit." She said, everyone was in shock.

The Proctor shrugged, "Winner: Naruto Namikaze." Everyone was in shock as Gwen, C2, Hinata and Kushina were pleased that he was alright. Kushina was getting better.

"Are you alright Kushina-sama?" Said C2.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said, "I'm feeling stronger."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto was ready to fight Sasuke. "Let's get this over with." Naruto said. Then Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto, "excuse me as I slip in to something bit more comfortable." He transformed into Kryptosolder and the fight was on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile the Kazekage A.K.A. Orochimaru, was watching on, "what does that boy have?" He asked, "is it some kind of bloodline?" Sarutobi just looked at the Kazekage and smirked.

"Why yes it is, Kazekage-dono." He said, "it is a doujutsu called the 'Heromnigan'. It basically makes its user immortal." Orochimaru was drooling inside.

'I have to get my hands on him! With the 'Heromnigan' and the 'Shiragan' I'll be unstoppable!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"When I beat you, you'll give your power!" Said Sasuke, Kryptosolder just scoffed.

"Don't you mean if you beat me?" He said, "which you are not."

"We'll see about that!" He said and the fight was on, punches were thrown, Sasuke threw kunai and shiruken at him as they just bounced off of him and then Kryptosolder snapped his arm and flung his shield at Sasuke. He ducked, "you missed!"

"No, I didn't." Just then the shield came back and smacked him in the back of the head sending him face first in to the ground. Then Kryptosolder stood over him and knocked Sasuke out. Then he turned to Sarutobi and saluted him, Sarutobi saluted back. Then he walked over Sasuke and was given his chunnin vest. That was when Orochimaru started to attack. Naruto smirked, then he called up four clones and they transformed in to; Kryptosolder, Jade Knight, Crimson Silver, Bladed Fear and a new hero.

He had long blond hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in blue Norse armor, boots, a red cape and a helmet. On his chest was a red mallet in the middle of a diamond shaped shield. The same mallet was hanging off of his hip, he grabbed it and hung it from his wrist.

_Species Name: Thunder_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Thor and Superman._

_Powers are as follows: Godlike strength, speed, durability; flight, control the weather with his mallet 'Kolinjor'. _

"Come, let us finish this!" He said and he started to twirl his hammer. He took off and they headed for the attack. Crimson Silver, tore through the attackers. Kryptosolder, threw his shield at the attackers and knocked them out, Blade Fear started to cut and gut them. Jade Knight was hitting them left and right taking them out. Then Thunder threw lighting bolts and his hammer at them. Then he flew up to the barrier and shattered it with his hammer. That was when he was attacked by the others, he threw his hammer at them smashing a couple of heads in.

Then he caught it, "This is too easy." He said and went in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Sarutobi and Orochimaru were going at it. Just as he brought the controlled bodies of the first and second hokages out Thunder sent a sheet of vertical lightening in front of Sarutobi. "What?" Said Orochimaru, they looked over to see Naruto.

"Why don't you stop fighting the Elder and fight me?" He said, Orochimaru started to laugh.

"Ku ku ku, you have nothing I want boy!" Said the Snake sannin, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Let us find out then!" With that, Kolinjor smack him in the head and sent him flying knocking him head over heels and against the barrier. Then he threw out his hand and Kolinjor flew into it. "Do you want more? Or did you have enough?" Orochimaru got up and started to attack him only to be met by a lighting shot.

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE BOY!" He screamed, he attacked Naruto head on. That was when he was hit again with a golden flash. "What the? It's you!" Naruto looked over and saw a man about ten years older than him and wearing a white cloak with red flames going up it with the word; 'Fourth' on the back and dressed like a jounnin.

"Father?" Said Naruto.

Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was in front of Thunder. He turned around to see the hero and saw his son. "Naruto?" He said, "I see that your blood line had awakened. Who pissed you off?"

"That mongrel Hakate," Thunder growled.

"I see," said Minato. Just then Orochimaru got tired of being ignored.

"Uh hello? Bad guy here," he said. "I see Fugaku didn't finish the job."

Minato just smirked, "it'll take more than the god of death to stop me." Then Thunder pulled off a Shadow Clone and then deformed back into his normal self. "Naruto? Why?"

"I got someone new for 'Snake-Boy' to meet." He said and channeled charka in to his eyes and felt a tingling sensation in them. He smirked, "SHAZAM!" Just then he transformed in to a dark blue and red bodysuit, in the blue was a universe of stars, the top was like some kind of pilot's jacket. He also had a mask that covered his eyes, nose and mouth and a small cape. Gold gloves, boots and sash completed the outfit, he had a lightening bolt on his chest as well. His hair and eyes were a star white and he was buffed.

_Species Name: Uni-Marvel_

_Species Type: Hybrid of Heroes, Captain Universe and Captain Marvel_

_Powers are as follows:__Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, power enhancement and senses. Energy blasts, Flight, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Magically bestowed aspects of various mythological figures which include: physical and magical invulnerability, flight, fearlessness, vast wisdom and enhanced mental perception, & control over and emission of magic lightning._

Uni-Marvel just stood there along with Thunder and his father. Minato placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smirked. Orochimaru got mad and ordered the First and Second to attack but that was when Bladed Fear, Kryptosolder, Crimson Silver and Jade Knight showed up. "Bladed Fear and Kryptosolder, take the First."

"Right," said Bladed Fear.

"You got it," said Kryptosolder.

"Jade Knight and Thunder, take the second."

"Aye," said Thunder.

"**Sure**," said Jade Knight.

"Crimson Silver, dad and I will take on 'Snake Breath' over there." They all moved over to be ready to attack. But Uni-Marvel grabbed Minato and placed his hand over his father's eyes. He had channeled energy in to them and turning them in to a Heromnigan. Then Minato started to change.

"SHAZAM!" He said, and turned in to a larger version of Uni-Marvel's uniform and his hair was longer.

_Species Name: Captain Shazam_

_Species Type: Hybrid of Heroes Captain Universe and the wizard Shazam._

_Powers are as follows: More skilled version of Uni-Marvel's own powers._

Orochimaru was stunned and was about to attack when he felt multiple sledgehammer blows all over his body. "Ah! You'll pay for that!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Said Crimson Silver, Orochimaru was right on him when he was hit by a blast of chakra knocking him back meanwhile, Sarutobi used this time to summon the Shinigami to seal Orochimaru's arms. Once he was summoned, Sarutobi sacrificed himself to the seal.

"NO!" Said Orochimaru and Crimson Silver at the same time but, for different reasons.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT OLD MAN!" Screamed Orochimaru, he got away from Crimson Silver and pulled out his sword to slay Sarutobi when all of the sudden Uni-Marvel was in front of him and the sword went into him but didn't come out. Because part of his costume was like a storage unit and he called Kusanagi out to behead Orochimaru but the snake got away. Crimson Silver was on his knees crying his eyes out, he had failed to protect the man that was like a grand father to him.

The others went over to calm him down, "it wasn't your fault Silver." Said Kryptosolder.

"Aye," said Thunder. "The Elder sacrificed himself to stop the Snake." That was when Kabuto and the others from Sound showed up.

"We can have group later," said Bladed Fear. "Right now we got company." They got up and got ready to fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Kushina was on her feet and noticed that her family was in trouble. "Minato-kun! Naruto-kun!" She was so angry that she started to transform in to a black and blue one piece bodysuit. With stars on the bottom part of the suit and a gold lightening bolt, a platinum girdle around her waist, tiara, gold lightening bolt earrings, platinum bracelets, black boots with a white stripe down the middle of them.

_Species Name: Wonderous Marvel_

_Species Type: Hybrid of the Heroes Wonder Woman and Ms. Marvel_

_Powers are as follows: Super strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, durability, and hearing _

_Flight, Superior hand-to-hand and weapons combat skills, Animal empathy, Regeneration, Resistance to magic, Immunity to illusions and mind control, Ability to discern truth, Access to magical weaponry. Energy projection and absorption._

"I'll be back," she said and took off to help her husband and beat off Sound ninjas as Gwen, C2 and Hinata started to fight off Sand and Sound ninjas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile as Sound ninjas had Uni-Marvel, Captain Shazamand the others cornered, someone flew in and fired a beam taking half of the shinobis out. She landed in front of Uni-Marvel and Captain Shazam knew whom it was. "Mom/ Kushina!" They said she looked back at the two men in her life and smiled. Then she turned back around to fight the enemy.

"Come on guys," she said. "Let's finish this," so the fight was on and they fought for their fallen elder. They had defeated the enemies and Uni-Marvel carried Sarutobi out and down to some medic-nins and Asuma. Crimson Silver was still broken up over what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Asuma-san, it was my fault." He said, Asuma hugged the speedster tightly as Crimson Silver cried on his shoulder.

"Its alright kid," he said. "it wasn't your fault. It was that asshole Orochimaru's fault." That was when Danzo showed up with ROOT.

"Demon Brat, Sarutobi can't save you now!" He said, "you are MINE!" Just then Captain Shazam and Wonderous Marvel got in front of Crimson Silver.

"No he's not," said Minato.

"He is our son," said Kushina. Just then Bladed fear placed his claws under his chin.

"BACK OFF!" He growled, Danzo did.

"I will get him! Even if it means I have kill you two to do it!" He said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the funeral, Minato was at his desk a man had walked in to the room. He ad long white spiked hair dark eyes with red lines going down the sides of his face from the corners of his eyes. Dressed in red and green robes, a black bodysuit, socks and sandals. "Hello Jariya-sensei." Said Minato.

"I was impressed with what you three did." He said, "you and Naruto took care of that Snake bastard. Then when Kushina-hime showed up to help, wow!" Minato started to chuckle. "That Heromnigan is really something."

"Yeah," Minato said. "and I have Naruto to thank for my activation."

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Everyone said that I was too laid back. Thanks to Naruto, I have the Heromnigan."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Hinata went over to Naruto and held him in her arms. Then they kissed passionately, then she felt a tingle in her body. "Wow," she said. "Your kisses never did that to me before."

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"My entire body tingled," she said.

"Anyway, what this I hear about mom training you, Gwen and C2?" Hinata told him about everything she was going to do to help them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later the Namikaze clan were meeting up with the council. "What do you want?" said Minato.

"It has come to our attention that you have taken back your seat of Hokage. Namikaze-san." Said a fat councilman.

"I already know what you are going to say, my answer is no. I will not kill my son, I will not have him killed, you will not kill or have him killed. Anything else?" The Council was livid.

"THE DEMON MUST DIE!"

"THE DEMON IS OUR SON! YOU THINK I WAS KILLED BY THE SHINIGAMI? THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" He told them about his mission for the Fire Lord, "and I come back to find that my final wish was not granted? I should ask for everyone your heads and I will the next time anyone brings it up again. Now my son, because of his actions, will gain the chunnin rank. Sasuke Uchiha, was disqualified thanks to my stupid ass of a student. If you sent him after me or my family, not only will I kill him but, I'm coming after you! ARE WE CLEAR?" The civilian council was cowed, "good this meeting's over."

Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

During the meeting, Pietro West was sitting on the Hokage mountain, he had his mask off and sighed. His platinum blond hair was blowing the breeze as it slowly wrapped itself around him. He was still heart broken over what had happened and tears slowly fell from his eyes he felt a pair of strong arms around his torso. He saw that they had a pair of bracelets on them and he smelled jasmine coming from behind him. "Mother," he said.

"It wasn't your fault Pietro," said Kushina.

"But, I could have done something!" He cried, she turned him around and hugged him as he cried on to her shoulder.

"I know, but you didn't do anything wrong." She said. "you tried your best. That's all we could ask for," she wiped his tears away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were having lunch with each other. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked his betrothed.

"I don't know maybe cuddle with each other?" She said.

"With the others?" She smirked.

"Mmmmaybe." They laughed, just then her eyes started to tingle again. "What is going on?"

"What's wrong Cuddle Buddy?"

"My eyes, they're tingling."

"Let me see," so he does but before he does, Sakura came over to them.

"YOU!" She screamed at Naruto who looked over to her.

"Yes Sakura? What can I do for you?" She slapped him, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR SASUKE-KUN!"

"I didn't tell Orochimaru's boy-toy to be late now did I?" She didn't hear that, she wasn't hearing that.

"I want you to give him your chunin rank and teach him your Heromni-wasits! Or so help me I'll kill you!" Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto doesn't have to do anything." She said, "he got the rank fair and square."

"SHUT UP HYUGGA!"

"It doesn't matter," said Naruto. "I'm not granting that request, if he wants to be a chunin there's always next season. As for my HEROMNIGAN, last time I checked it's a Namikaze bloodline and I'm a Namikaze." With that she was about to slap him but Hinata stopped her and took the hit for him.

"I can't believe she'd take a hit for you!" Sakura said then she went for a punch on him when he grabbed her fist and squeezed it. "OW! LET ME GO!" He had her on her knees, meanwhile Hinata's eyes started to transform, she was angry at what Sakura was trying to do. Her Byakugan now had a lavender hourglass in it. She transformed in to a gorgeous woman in a white bustire, white fishnet stockings, white mesh opera length gloves, white tailed tuxedo coat, a white choker with a diamond bow-tie and white pumps. She had long ash blond hair and pale silver eyes, her eye lids were covered in a light sliver eye shadow and liner, her lips had white and silver lipstick on them.

_Species Name: Magic Queen_

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes Emma Frost and Zatanna Zatara_

_Powers known as follows: __Magic Queen is a metamorph capable of accessing both a human form with enormous telepathic abilities and an organic diamond form with enhanced strength and durability _

_Since her introduction, Magic Queen has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, etc... all honed to brutal precision. She is also a s__killed and powerful user of magic which she can use by speaking backwards_.

Then she looked to Sakura as she broke free from Naruto's grasp and was about to hit him, "tih flesruoy!(1)" She said and all of the sudden, Sakura laid herself out with a punch. Naruto looked over to her and had seen one of his fiancees and almost started a nose bleed. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" She said seen a red mark forming on his face and she touched it. "leaH taht s'hcitb pals kram!(2)" and the mark on Naruto's face was gone.

"Get lost," he said. "How did you get the Heromnigan?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask our fathers?" She said, "I'll teleport us to the hokage tower."

"Alright, but first we better get Sakura some help."

"Fine, gnirb snin-idem ereh." With a flash of light a couple of medi-nins had showed up to help Sakura and Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. "ekaT su ot eht egakoh rewot!" They disappeared and reappeared just outside of hokage tower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They walked in to see the hokage and everyone was looking at them. "We need to see the Hokage please." Said Hinata, the sectary allow them to see him.

"What's up guys?" Said Minato as they walked in. he got a good look at Hinata. "Hinata-chan? Is that you?"

"Un," she nodded. "We were wondering how come I have the Heromnigan?"

"I need to talk to your father about this." He said.

"I'll get him for you. GnirB ym rehtaf ereh." Just then Hiashi had appeared in the office.

"What the? How did I get here?" He said.

"Before we do anything," said Minato. "Who is this?" Talking about Hinata.

"I'm Magic Queen," she said. Hiashi looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" He said.

"Yes father," she said. So they sat down and Naruto and Hinata told there father's what had happened. "We just want to know how did I get the Heromnigan?"

"Because your ancestors were Namikazes, don't worry you two are not related." Said Hiashi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Well, that was interesting." Said Naruto as they walked out. Hinata was out of her Magic Queen form and they headed for the manor.

"So now what?" She said.

"I'll train you to use the eye." Just then Ino came over to them.

"Hey what's up Ino-chan?" He asked, she was blushing.

"Um can we talk for a minute?" She said, Hinata was about to leave when she stopped her. "I wish to talk to both of you."

"Alright," so Hinata stayed and they started to talk.

Continued

1: Hit yourself!

2: Heal that bitch's slap mark!

3: Bring medi-nins here.

4: Take us to the hokage tower.

5: Bring my father here.


	6. Chapter 6

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"What's up Ino?" Said Naruto, the ash blond kunoichi just sighed and motioned for them to sit down on a bench.

"You were right about Sasuke," she said. "I'm sorry about my actions against you." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"But you never done anything to me," he said.

"I don't remember you hurting him." Said Hinata

"Well, I did hurt him ," she hung her head down. "I'm sorry Naruto." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"If that's all you want is forgiveness, then I forgive you." he said. She grabbed him in a huge hug and thanked him.

"We are going to have a party later at the manor," said Hinata. "You are invited Ino-san."

"Thanks guys," she said as she kissed both of them on the cheek and left feeling better.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After their meeting, Naruto and Hinata went to get something to eat when Hinata suddenly made six clones each one started to change in to a heroine. The first one was Magic Queen, but next one was dressed in a white hoodie with a gold diamond 'S' shield, a two piece bodysuit and gloves.

_Species Name: Super Queen _

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and Ultra-Woman (1)_

_Powers known as follows: Super __Queen is a metamorph capable of accessing both a human form with enormous telepathic abilities and an organic diamond form with enhanced strength and durability _

_Since her introduction, Super Queen has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, etc... all honed to brutal precision. She is also part-Kryptonian and like all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, Lois Frost possesses vast super strength, speed & stamina; various extra sensory and vision powers (including super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, and heat vision); tremendous lung capacity and super breath (wind and ice); invulnerability, and flight. She is also a capable martial artist, having trained with the Amazons._

The next one was dressed in a white catsuit, gloves, boots, cat-eared head dress with goggles and was armed with a whip.

_Species Name: Bastset_

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and Catwoman_

_Powers known as follows: Bast__ is a metamorph capable of accessing both a human form with enormous telepathic abilities and an organic diamond form with enhanced strength and durability _

_Since her introduction, Bast has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, etc... all honed to brutal precision. Bast also has cat-like speed, grace and agility. Retractable claws and has a mental link with cats. _

The next one was in a white bodysuit with gold lightening bolts she has golden gauntlets, boots and visor.

_Species Name: White Flash_

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and Jessie Quick_

_Powers known as follows: Jessie West__ is a metamorph capable of accessing both a human form with enormous telepathic abilities and an organic diamond form with enhanced strength and durability _

_Since her introduction, Jessie has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, etc... all honed to brutal precision. Jesse also has powers of flight and accelerated speed resulting from the state of mind achieved from the visualization of the speed-formula: 3x2(9YZ)4A. Her powers are linked to the 'Speed Force'. She also has superstrength enabling her to lift weights like a car with ease._

_She attributes her powers to a "mantra"-like the formula used by her father to unlock his speed._

The next one was dressed in white armor and a white cloak, unlike her 'sisters' she had dirty blond hair.

_Species Name: Asguardian Queen_

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and Lady Sif_

_Powers known as follows: Other than the same powers of her 'sisters', __Sif possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian woman ("goddess"). Like all Asgardians, she is extremely long-lived (although not immortal like the Olympians), superhumanly strong (the average Asgardian female can lift about 25 tons; Sif can lift 30 tons) immune to all diseases, and resistant to conventional injury (Asgardian flesh and bone is about 3 times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to all Asgardians' superhuman strength and weight). Sif's Asgardian metabolism gives her far greater than human endurance during all physical activities. Sif has extensive training in unarmed combat as well as swordsmanship. Her natural fighting ability is only surpassed among Asgardian women by Brunnhilda the Valkyrie._

Next was a version of her in a scandalous, white bodysuit with an eye mask , long gloves with a diamond ring on her finger and knee high boots. Naruto almost had a nose bleed.

_Species Name: Star Diamond_

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and Star Diamond_

_Powers known as follows: Other than the same powers of her 'sisters' and __Immortality  
Violet Energy Manipulation. The original Star Diamond's powers are vast. She seems equipped with an arsenal of weapons, including a replicate Zamaron star Diamond, but their origins are largely unknown. She also seems to have a variety of personal powers, through whether they stem from herself or her personal armament is also unknown. She is also able to access the memories of the Zamorans regarding the Star Diamond gem, such as the experiences of other wearers._

_As with her powers, the limitations of the Star Diamond are unclear. Psychologically, she has displayed a bizarre preoccupation with gender, suspected of reflecting a pathological fear of men. She also has a less than accurate grasp of the variations in physics between dimensions. She has been foiled in both of her recorded cases primarily by her own overconfidence._

_The later Star Diamonds were empowered by a strange crystal that gives them abilities roughly equivalent to those of a Green Lantern. However these crystals also have a personality of their own that takes over the mind of their host. This personality has the ability to remember it's wielder's memories as if they were its own._

Lastly, was Hinata in a white mini-dress with a lightening bolt on the chest and black shoulders with stars in it, boot and a cape.

_Species Name: Ms. Uni_

_Species Type: Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and Mary Marvel_

_Powers known as follows: Other than the same powers of her 'sisters' and __Magically bestowed aspects of various mythological figures which include super strength, invulnerability, super speed, flight, fearlessness, and vast wisdom/enhanced mental perception. Can heal herself through magic lightning. _

They all look at Naruto and dogpiled him. "WHOA!" He said, Bast was on his chest purring on top of him.

"Naru-kun." She said, Hinata was in giggled at what she was seeing. All of her Heromnikugan (2) clones were dry raping their fiance.

"Ok guys, let Naruto-kun up." She said so, they did and went to find their counter parts.

Countinued

Lois as Ultra-Woman from Lois and Clark: The new adventures of Superman.

The merge of the Heromnigan and Bayakugan.


	7. Voice Cast 1 thru 6

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } H1 { margin-bottom: 0.04in } { font-family: "Arial", sans-serif; font-size: 16pt } { font-family: "Lucida Sans Unicode"; font-size: 16pt } { font-family: "Arial", sans-serif; font-size: 16pt } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Naruto: Heromnigan 

These are my choices for voices if 'Heromnigan' was made in to an anime.

**Voices**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze………..Yuri Lowenthal (Ben Tennyson, 'Ben 10: Alien Force)

Gwen Tennyson-Namikaze……….. Ashley Johnson (Same)

Charm Caster/ 'C2'………………… Kari Wahlgren (Ben 10)

Clark Rogers/ Kryptosolder........................................ Trev Broudy (Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Capt. America)

**Chapter 2**

Hinata Hyuga. .................................................................... Stephanie Sheh (Same)

Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi ….............................................. Steve Kramer (Same)

Kushina Uzumaki …..................................................... Keri Russell (Wonder Woman: Princess Diana)

Kyubbi.......................................................................Julianne Buescher (Naruto: Anko Mitarashi)

Pietro West/ Crimson Silver …………………………….. Michael Rosenbaum (Justice League Unlimited: Flash)

James Wayne/ Bladed Fear……………………………. Steve Blum (Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Wolverine)

**Chapter 3**

Kal Blake/ Thunder ……………………………………. Cam Clarke (Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Thor)

Tony Jordan/ Jade Knight ……………………………… John Cygan (Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Iron Man)

**Chapter 4**

Minato Namikaze …................................................. Trev Broudy (Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Capt. America)

William 'Billy' Vell/ Uni-Marvel………………………. Kevin Delaney (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: Captain Marvel)

Genis Vell/ Capt. Shazam ............................................... Brian Austin Green (B.H., 90210)

Diana Danvers/ Wonderous Marvel..................................................................April Stewart (Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Ms. Marvel)

**Chapter 5**

Zatanna Frost/ Magic Queen......................................................................Kari Wahlgren (Emma Frost, Wolverine and the X-Men)

**Chapter 6**

Lois Frost/ Super Queen......................................................Dana Delany (Superman:TAS: Lois Lane)

Bast Frost/ Bastset......................................................... Eartha Kitt ('60s Batman: Catwoman)

Jessie West/ White Flash …........................................ Kim Mai Guest (Linda Park: JLU)

Lady Sif/ Asguardian Queen ….................................. Adrienne Barbeau (MUA: Lady Sif)

Emma Ferris/ Star Diamond …................................. Brooke Shields (JL:NF: Carol Ferris)

Mary Vell/ Ms. Uni …........................................... Dawn Jeffory (SHAZAM!: Mary Marvel)


	8. Chapter 7

The next day Minato and Kushina wanted to talk to their son. Naruto walked into the office he was now in a T-shirt, cargo pants and sandals. "You called for me?" He asked, they nodded and he sat down.

"We want you to go with Jiraya to get Tsunade," said Minato.

"Sorry for the stupid question but, why?" He asked, "I mean I wouldn't mind seeing her but, why would she want to come back?" Naruto was told about Tsunade and how she was happy that he was going to be born.

"I would think she would like to come back to be with her grandson." Said Kushina, Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Grandson? I'm...?"

"That's right kiddo," Said Minato, "you are the descendant of the founders of Konoha."

"Then I request that I take my team with me." Naruto said.

"Request denied," said Minato. "I need Kakashi here, so I can put my foot up in his ass."

"I'm not talking about my former team, I'm talking about my 'brothers'." They now knew what he was talking about. "I'd also want Hinata to come with me and her 'sisters'."

"Alright," said Minato. "Also before we do anything," he handed Kushina a chunin's vest and she slipped it on her son. "Congratulations Naruto, because of you actions against Orochimaru I present you with the rank of chunin." Naruto bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He said.

"You are welcome, now your team will leave tomorrow." Naruto nodded, "go and enjoy some time with your girlfriends." So Naruto left and went to Ichiraku's where Hinata, Gwen and C2 were waiting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So he went to the stand and sat down with the girls, made his order and was about to eat. Hinata and C2 sandwiched him between them. "So," said Gwen. "What's going on now?"

"Well," he started. "I have to go and bring back Tsunade."

"Are you allowed to bring a team with you?" Asked C2.

"Yeah, but I wish you two can go with us." Gwen and C2 sighed.

"Yeah, us too we have to put that bastard Danzo in his place with Kushina-hime." Said Gwen.

"Well, give a couple of good ones for me." C2 and Gwen kissed him and got up to leave.

"Will do."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was time to go and everyone started to take off with Jiraiya. They just relaxed on the way, they were talking about nothing out the ordinary and came up to a village. "Okay, we are going to stay here for a while." Said Jariaya, they nodded and went to a hotel. So after they got settled in they went to go grab something to eat. Clark and Lois had went to pick up the orders that everyone wanted, then they ate. Everyone else went out to enjoy the sights while Naruto and Hinata just spent time alone.

That was when there was a knock on the door, "who could that be?" He said, someone was interrupting his 'snuggle time' with Hinata. He got up and saw a couple of men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. "What the hell? Who the hell…?"

"You will come with us Naruto Uzumaki." Said the first one and he attacked send Naruto flying into the room and hitting the wall. Then he slid down it, Hinata raced over to him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She said and was smack away from him by the partner. She hit a wall and slid down it. Meanwhile the first man grabbed Naruto and slammed him in to the wall, Naruto was bleeding from his mouth as the attacker had his throat. Who's hood dropped and he could see his attacker, it was Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi.

"Hey Itachi," said his partner. "Let's break him first, by raping his girl!" He shouldn't have said that, just then Hinata's eyes got bright white and she started to grow as her skin paled and her hair turned white. She grew to 7 feet tall and was packed with muscles, had a double-D cup bust and her bodysuit turned into a bike suit. The partner looked up and up then gulped, she looked down to him and smirked.

_Species Name: Gamma Queen _

_Species Type: __Hybrid; Powers of the Heroes: White Queen and She-Hulk_

_Powers known as follows: Gamma __Queen is a metamorph capable of accessing both a human form with enormous telepathic abilities and an organic diamond form with enhanced strength and durability __Since her introduction, Gamma Queen has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, altering perceptions and memories, offensive blasts of psionic energy, astral projection, etc... all honed to brutal precision. __she possesses immense superhuman strength, which makes her one of the strongest known women in the Elemental Countries. Although Gamma Queen's strength originally remained at a set level and did not increase, later in her history her strength has sporadically been stated to increase further from fear, or anger, similar to her cousin. In addition the character has been listed as possessing superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes, as well as superhuman stamina that enables her to work at peak exertion for up to a day without tiring._

"Now what was that you were going to do to me?" She said, as she grabbed his throat. "I think it was rape me to break my Naru-muffin?" She grabbed his crotch and squeezed making him squeeal like a little girl. "You don't have enough to handle me!" Then she threw him out of the room and in to a wall, then she looked over to Naruto and Itachi.

Then Naruto started to transform he was gold with red eyes was tall and buffed, he was dressed in a black sleeveless under armor shirt with a golden spider on the chest, black cargo pants, boots and had an M1911 pointed at Itachi's gut. "You're punshied bitch!" He said and pulled the trigger.

_Species Name: Golden Spider _

_Species Type: Hybrid; __Powers of the Heroes: Spider-Man and Jackson Michael Dane from Wetworks. _

_Powers known as follows: __As a result of his long military career, Parker is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat and the use of a variety of close combat weapons and firearms. Opponents have noted how fast he can move for his size. After being exposed to the Gen Factor alongside the rest of Team 7, Parker developed powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. However, brainwashing during a subsequent mission caused him to forget about them for years._

_Parker __is bonded to a golden symbiote. It can hide inside his body, but covers his skin in combat situations. The symbiote is highly durable and can easily resist bullets. Parker has a psychic connection to other symbiote wearers. After obtaining his symbiote, Parker's psychic powers began to resurface. Even though he didn't remember them, he could still use them when attacked psychically. He even surprised allies by manifesting weapons in a psionic battle. Parker eventually became fully aware of his powers and they returned to formidable levels. He also has superhuman strength, agility and reflexes, and can also shoot organic webbing from his wrists._

"No, don't!" Said Itachi and Naruto shot him in the leg.

"You tell your leader that if he wants me? COME GET ME!" Then he threw Itachi out of his room. Along with his partner, they limped away. Then Golden Spider and Gamma Queen looked at each other then they kissed each other passionately. They started to rip off each others clothes and he picked her up with incredible strength and slammed her on to the bed he started to take off his pants and boxers. He was between her legs, she was real nervous, he kissed her softly to calm her down. "You ready?" She looked him in the eyes and nodded, he entered her and her back lifted up off the bed.

"Ah! Muffin!" She said as he entered her, the Golden Symbiote's powers had increased the intensity of their love making.

"I'm going to go slow okay?" She nodded and they went at it. She wrapped her arms and legs on to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later the others had came back to the room to find Naruto and Hinata in bed. They looked around and saw that the walls had blood on them. "What happened?" Said Clark, James started to look around and growled.

"What is it James darling?" Said Bast.

"Akatsuki." He said, just then Naruto started to wake up.

"Yeah, that bastard Itachi had paid us a visit.

"Who was his partner?" Asked Tony.

"We don't know," said Hinata. Then Jiraya had came in to the room.

"NARUTO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He said, they looked at him, looked at each other and sighed. Naruto and Hinata went back to sleep.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, Naruto and the others had came up to a small village with Jax and Jennifer along with them. Hinata had grabbed Naruto and planted a deep wet kiss on him. "Not, that I'm complaining but. What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh just because." She said, Jiraya had got their attention.

"I'm going to teach you one of your father's signature moves." Naruto just smirked.

"Which one?" He was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto channeled his chakra in to his hand and a swirling sphere formed in his hand.

"The rasengan?" Then he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and threw it at a tree. Then disappeared and was at the tree and threw it at Jennifer, who caught it and he flashed into her arms. "Or the Hirashian?"

"Oh, he taught you then?"

"That's right and I've been helping the others."

"Well, alright then."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had came in to the village where Tsunade was last seen. "So," said James. "What's this Tsunade chick look like?" Jariya had seen a woman with long blond hair in twin pigtails and caramel colored eyes. She was dressed in a black bodysuit, robes, boots and a green robe. Along with her was a woman with short brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a red and black kimono and sandals. A small pig in a waist coat was with them.

"There she is," the toad sannin said. So they went over to them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tsunade, Shizune and Ton Ton were about to walk into a bar, when all of the sudden Tsunade heard someone call out to her. "Oh no, not him." She said.

"Be nice Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune as Ton Ton nodded. Jariya had caught up with her he had a bunch of kids with him. They all looked like siblings to each other but they were so different from each other. "Hello, Jariya-sama."

"What do you want, you old pervert?" Said Tsunade.

"We need to talk to you," he said. "My treat?" So they went into the bar and sat down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So who are the kids?" Tsunade asked.

"Believe it or not, your grandson and his fiancée."

"I see a pack of kids there, so who's who?"

"They are using a shadow clone but somehow with their power, they are able to live as long as they want.(1)" Naruto and Hinata walked over to the Slug Princess and sat down.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my fiancée Hinata Hyugga." He said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said, "I'm Tsunade and this is my apprentice Shizune and of course Ton Ton."

"Hello," Shizune said and Ton Ton oinked 'hello'.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Hinata.

"We need to talk, seriously." He said.

"About?" She said.

"Family," so they went somewhere private. He told her everything and she was shocked.

"Y-You are…my …. Grandson?" She said, Naruto nodded.

"I have learned all that I can from my father, but I'd like to learn a little something from you."

"Well, I don't know." She said, "I think the Hyugga could benefit from my teachings."

"Really?" said Hinata.

"Yes, I think you could learn a lot from me." Hinata bowed to her.

"Please train me." So she agreed.

"But first, I think we have a problem."

"Orochimaru?" Said Naruto, she looked shocked at him.

"You know?"

"Wouldn't put it past him. Let me guess, he wants you to heal his arms?"

"Yes, but…"

"How did I know?" He points to Pietro, "see the broken hearted guy over there in the corner?" She nodded, "that Pietro West, he was there when Orochimaru lost the use of his arms via Sarutobi sealing them up. He feels that it was his fault your sensei died." She just wanted to hug him tightly, "I was also wondering if you could help us with him? Maybe talk to him or something?" She nodded and went over to him.

Pietro had his head down as Jessie was trying to cheer him up, "it wasn't your fault 'Pete-kun'." She said.

"I could've done something, something more." He said, "I'm a coward." Jessie slapped him, Tsunade winced.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" She yelled with tears in her eyes, "YOU ARE NOT A COWARD!" Just then they heard a voice.

"I'd have to agree," they looked over and saw Tsunade. She went over to her grand son and hugged him tightly as tears fell out of his eyes. She held him tightly, "it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill my sensei, I know you could've done more but it was his time." Then she pulled back to look at him and wipe his tears away, "okay? So no more blaming yourself, none of this calling yourself a coward, it wasn't your fault."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They were walking along talking, "because of what 'jiisan did to him." Naruto bowed his head praying for Sarutobi's soul and showing respect. "What's his offer?"

"My brother and lover."

"Should've known he's going to use you. With your loved ones hang in front of you."

"But..."

"I've got an idea. Trust me."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So they started to get going and met up with Orochimaru. "I never though you to be a coward Tsunade." He said as Kabuto nodded, Naruto just showed up behind her, he was dressed in a green and gold bodysuit with a gold visor with an emerald lense. He looked like he'd be a pretty boy. He crossed his arm in an 'X', "what the?" Just then a white phoenix landed behind the snake sannin. She was dressed in a white and black bodysuit with a golden phoenix on her chest, a golden sash, gloves and boots. She had blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"So, Naruto-kun or whoever you are." Said Kabuto, "You aren't going to reach you're dreams if you fight us."

"Like I'm scared of a butt-buddy to a viper."

"How dare you!"

"Because we can."

_Species Name: Emerald Eye_

_Species Type: Hybrid of heroes Cyclops and Green Lantern_

_Powers are as follows: Emerald Eye has the power to emit beams of energy from his eyes. Although the beams have the appearance of green light. they do not heat objects but instead deliver tremendous concussive force. Some accounts describe Emerald Eye's eye beams as the product of his body metabolizing sunlight and other ambient energy and releasing this energy in the form of beams. Other accounts suggest that Emerald Eye's eyes may contain apertures to another dimension, releasing powerful energies from that dimension into his own in the form of beams. Whatever their exact source, these beams or 'optic blasts' are tremendously powerful, able to rupture steel plates and pulverize rock. Depending on the amount of energy channeled, the beams can be released in various widths, appearing in enormous bursts on rare occasions. They have been observed to level a skyscraper, or can be focused tight enough to punch a pin hole in a dime. Emerald Eye's beams have also been demonstrated to reflect off certain shiny surfaces; in concert with Emerald Eye's intuitive sense of spatial geometry, this reflective quality of his beams allows him to bounce the beams off many different surfaces in rapid succession so as to strike a desired target from an unexpected angle. Summers is immune to the harmful effects of his own powers — the natural psionic field which surrounds his body safely absorbs the energy of his beams if they should come into contact with his body _

_Species Name: White Phoenix_

_Species Type: Hybrid of heroes White Queen and Phoenix_

_Powers are as follows: Emma Grey possessed telepathic powers enabling her to read minds, project her thoughts into the minds of others, initiate astral travel, and mentally stun opponents with pure psionic force, among other talents. She also possessed telekinesis, allowing her to levitate and manipulate objects and others, generate force fields, fly, and stimulate heat molecules to generate concussive blasts. _

_Her powers were magnified to near-infinite levels while she served as an avatar for the cosmic Phoenix Force. She was able to manipulate matter and energy on a molecular scale, although this varied on the Force's status and how much power it chose to allocate to her. _

White Phoenix flew over to Emerald Eye and they looked at the two. "You want her?" Said Emerald Eye.

"Come through us." Said White Phoenix. That was when the others showed up. Tsunade smirked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Kabuto and Orochimaru was staring down Emerald Eye and White Phoenix. 'Damn! These interlopers are in my way.!' Thought Orochimaru, unknown to him the others showed up behind the Sound ninjas. The two heroes smirked at them, "here we go!" they attacked. Kryptosolder rushed Kabuto crouched under him and launched Kabuto into the air and followed him up as Super Queen above them and grabbed an arm of Kabuto then they spun like a hurricane. Making him dizzy, then they hit a spike power bomb As he bounced in the air, Bladed Fear and Bast had hit him with a cross slash and Bladed Fear attached a couple of 'Blade Bombs' on to him.

As they exploded, Jade Knight and Star Diamond hit him with blast from big rifles. As he was flung back, lightning had hit him everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHH!"He screamed.

"If thou hadn't attack me liketh a cowardly dog, thy wouldn't be suffering." Said Thunder, "aye beloved?" Just then a woman came in a speared him in the back with a spear. Then as he was trying to get up, a red and silver, and a white streak rushed over and started to hit him and he spun around . Then he red and silver streak stopped.

"Your master will pay for what he did!" Crimson Silver said, then he poured on the punches. White Flash showed up behind Kabuto and they tagged him everywhere.

"Crimson Silver! While Flash! Move!" Said Uni-vell, they did, he and Ms. Uni both charged up.

"SHAZAM!" They said and magic lightening hit Kabuto sending him flying. Then a young man dressed in a red and black body suit, boots a brown trench coat, gloves with the index, thumb and pinky cut off and a red mask tied behind his head with black lines over the eyes. He was carrying a collapsible metal Bo staff in one hand a a deck of cards in the other. He was also strapped with four M1911 hand guns and twin katanas.

"You a gambling man mon ami?" He asked.

"What does that has to do with this?" Kabuto asked, Naruto jumped up and started to throw his cards at Kabuto and they hit him logging into them.

"Because de 'ouse always wins." Then he pulled out two of his M1911 handguns, "**Laissez les bons temps rouler!**(1)" He fired on to the cards and they exploded knocking Kabuto back.

_Species: Death Game_

_Species Type: Hybrid, powers of the heroes Gambit and Deadpool._

_Powers are as follows: _ _Death Game has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it. When Death Game thus charges an object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. Death Game is unable to use this power to charge living objects. Death Game's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity, as well as creating a static interference that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. _

_Death Game also possesses a hypnotic charm that allows him to exert a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Death Game to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Death Game's charm. _

_Death Game is bilingual in English and French, and also possesses the ability to throw small objects - including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards - with extraordinary accuracy. He is also a skilled duelist and fencer. _

_Death Game also possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human. As such, he can regrow severed limbs or vital organs. The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion to the severity of the damage Death Game suffers. This healing factor also affords Death Game a virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases and an extended life span. Unlike Bladed Fear's natural healing factor, Death Game's is mentally driven to a partial extent. _

_Due to the presence of this superhuman healing ability, many of Death Game's natural physical attributes have been enhanced. Death Game's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. His natural strength, agility and reflexes have been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Death Game's agility and reaction time are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. _

_Death Game is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He is a master of assassination techniques, is an excellent marksman, and is highly skilled with bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back). He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, amongst other languages. _

Magic Queen had seen him and was in love, so much that she started to get wet. 'he's making me aroused.' She thought in panic, 'naelC flesym pu!(2) ' She was cleaned and went to help him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kabuto was about to toss kunai at Death Game, that was when Magic Queen showed up. "Oh no, you don't! Worht ruoy sianuk ta flesruoy!(3)" She said and they went in to him.

"Thanks," he said to her. Then they heard, someone behind them.

"MOVE!" They did and a golden web attached itself to Kabuto's legs.

"What?" He said, then Gamma Queen grabbed it and swung him around like a lasso.

"THROW HIM JEN!" Said Emerald Eye, he blasted Kabuto with a green Mega optic blast with a white phoenix in the middle. It knocked him into a huge wall, then White Phoenix looked at Death Game.

"Naruto-kun?" She said, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Dat's right Chere" He said, then Kabuto slowly got up and reached for his pouched and found out it wasn't there.

"What the? No!"

"That's right," said White Phoenix. "When Kyle hit you with his blast, it destroyed everything in it's path."

"You're lucky I held back." He said, Orochimaru went over to him.

"Kabuto, unseal Manda!" He said, so he did and a huge snake appeared. Then Tsunade and Jariya pulled out a huge slug and toad respectively.

"We better keep our eyes peeled." Said Death Game, "stay out of bba-san's and de pervert's way! Let 'em handle 'snake face!" They nodded and stayed out the way, after the battle, Orochimaru and Kabuto got away.

"You guys okay?" Asked Magic Queen.

"We are fine, Magic Queen." Said Tsunade, "Come on let's go home."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Konoha, Ino had went to Gwen and C2, they were talking about one person: Naruto. "So, do you two really love Naruto?" She said.

"Of course," said Gwen.

"He has our hearts." Said C2.

"So what are you going to do now that he—OW!" she said the others looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" said Gwen.

"My entire body hurts," said Ino. "like it's going to be ripped apart." Her body suddenly started to transformed. Her bust increased in size, her legs were going up to her neck and her arms were getting powerful. Then she fell to her knees and grabbed her head in pain.

"Gwen, can you help her?" Said C2.

"I'll see what I can do." So Gwen used her powers on Ino and all of the sudden a red blade formed over her left eye. Her outfit was tearing at the seems, "we need to get her to the hospital." So they took her to the hospital and got her parents.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Minato?" Said Inoichi, Ino's father. "Do you think she has the Heromnigan?"

"I think so.(4)" Said Minato, "but we won't know until she wakes up."

TBC.

Let the good times roll in Cajun

Clean myself up!

Throw your kunais at yourself!

I've been having complaints about the Heromnigan being a doujutsu. Technically it is but it is a full body jutsu. Now happy? (rolls eyes)


	11. Explanations

**Explanations over the 'Heromnigan' power and why all of these people have the power.**

Along time ago, a lot of you had been asking why in this story, 'everybody' is gaining these powers. Well I remember telling you some bullshit story that it was also a body jutsu. Well, I was sitting in bed going over it and came up with a better reason. It's because of the chakra, what gave the ninja's their powers. Only a small handful of clans had the power and the most notable being the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Namikaze and Yamanaka clans.

I hope this answers your questions and the next chapter will be coming soon.


	12. Chapter 10

Naruto and the others walked back to Konoha. After they checked Naruto and Hinata went to check in with Gwen and C2. They both were tackled by their lovers, "welcome home!" They said, Naruto was grabbed on to by Gwen and Hinata by C2. They were told about what happened to Ino.

"WHAT?" They said and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Once there Ino had seen them walk in, Naruto was in a white T-shirt cargo pants and boots. Hinata was in a white bustier, tights, heels, a jacket and a choker with the Konoha 'leaf' on it. But now she was acting like a 'normal' girl and was dirty blond. "Hinata?" She said, the Hyuga heir bent down and passionately kissed her. Ino's eyes went wide as the timid Hyuga shoved her tongue in to her mouth.

Naruto chuckled, "well. I guess that answers my question." They broke off and looked at him.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata sultry.

"Gee, I don't know. One of my very hot and very gorgeous fiancees is making out with an equally hot and gorgeous blond."

"What was the question?"

"Do you really like Ino?" They groaned and Hinata slapped his shoulder, "so what happened to you?"

"Well," started Ino. "I was talking to Gwen and C2 and having a salad when my body started to hurt as if I was being squeezed by that Gaara kid."

"I see, so what happened afterwards?"

"I was told I was lit up like a Christmas tree and chakra blast were coming from every where out of me."

"Hmm," he said as his visor formed over his eyes.

_Species: Super Psychic Warbird _

_Species Type: Hybrid of heroes Ms. Marvel, Super girl and Psylocke._

_Powers are as follows: Flight, enhanced strength, durability and the ability to shoot concussive energy bursts from her hands. __She is also part-Kryptonian and like all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, she also possesses vast super strength, speed & stamina; various extra sensory and vision powers (including super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, and heat vision); tremendous lung capacity and super breath (wind and ice); invulnerability, and flight. She is also a capable martial artist, having trained with the Amazons. She also has __Telepathy, Martial Artist, Psychic katana, Telekinesis, Immunity to Mental Attacks._

Naruto dismissed his visor and looked at her. "Welcome to the family Ino-chan."

* * *

They were eating lunch and Ino looked at them, "so you mean I have the power to transform in to heroes like you and Hinata-chan?" Said Ino.

"Yep, that's right Ino-chan." Said Hinata.

"So do either of you know what I'll be?"

"Not until you do." Said Naruto, "your guess is as good as ours." Just then someone came up behind them. Naruto was tackled off of his chair, his arms were filled with a happy boucing kunoichi. "Um, hello to you too TenTen." He said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as she was peppering him with kisses.

"TenTen?" Hinata said, "what's going on?"

"You guys brought back Lady Tsunade." She said.

"Oh yeah, we wanted her back." Said Naruto.

* * *

Later Minato, Kushina and Tsunade were talking about Naruto's little group. "So what are you ing to do?" Said Tsunade.

"Well, I was think of making my own version of an Anti-ROOT group that would take out Danzo's little scouts." Said Minato.

"That is a good idea," said Kushina. "They could be headquarted at the manor."

"Okay," said Tsunade. "I am going to need to know who's on this team."

"Okay," said Minato. "Yuugao!" Just then a beautiful young woman had appeared in front of Minato's desk and saw Kushina then she glomped her in a tight hug.

"KUSHI-SENSEI!" She said, Kushina was in total shock that one of her students were alive.

"Uh hello Yuugao." She said hugging her back.

"Yuugao," said Minato. "I need you to retrieve all of Naruto's and Hinata's clones for me." She saluted and was gone.

* * *

About an hour later they all arrived; Kryptosolder and Super Queen, Bladed Fear and Bastset, Crismon Silver and White Flash, Thunder and Asguardian Queen, Jade Knight and Star Diamond, Uni-Marvel and Ms. Uni, Golden Spider and Gamma Queen, Emerald Eye and White Phoenix and finally Death's Game and Magic Queen. Also Naruto, Hinata and Ino as well. "You called for us, Hokage-sama?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that we have a total of nine pairs of you two as heroes." He said, "and now Ino is in on this?"

"Yes sir," Said Ino.

"Okay, well I was thinking that you guys could form an group to bring peace to the Elemental Nations." Naruto, Hinata and Ino looked shocked.

"All of us?" Said Hinata.

"That's right," said Kushina. "You three are the leaders."

"As a matter of fact," said Minato as he pulled out a chunin vest. "Hinata, from what Tsunade told me, you deserve this." He handed her the chunin vest, "congratulations."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She said as she took off her jacket and put it on. Then Ino and Jennifer grabed her in a tight hug. Naruto looked at the team.

"You guys okay with this?" He asked.

"I'm right there with you Naruto." Said Kryptosolder.

"Sure," said Bladed Fear.

"I shall follow thou to Niflehiem." Said Thunder.

"**Hey I'm there with you.**" Said Jade Knight.

"I just want to prove myself again!" Said Crismon Silver.

"You can count on me!" Said Uni-Marvel.

"Hey what's a team without your 'friendly village' Golden Spider?" Said Golden Spider.

"You got it." Said Emerald Eye.

"As long as I get paid mon ami." Said Death's Game, "I'm just kidding."

"Um are you guys aright with this?" Said Hinata.

"Yes, Hina-chan." Said Super Queen.

"I am with you Hinata," said Bastset.

"Where my beloved goes," said Asguardian Queen. "I do."

"I don't mind, as long as Tony is with me." Said Star Diamond.

"Someone has to look after Pete," said White Flash.

"I'm with you," said Ms. Uni.

"This Gamma-mama is on your side." Said Gamma Queen.

"I'll do it." Said White Phoenix.

"You already know my answer Hinata." Said Magic Queen.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and they introduced their counterparts to Ino and they smiled. This was going to be a great team.

TBC

* * *

Note: Okay, don't have a heart attack. I'm countinuing this story. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
